


The Hidden Queen of the Dead

by MagiMini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Disguise, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Other, Platonic Brother-Sister Relationships, Platonic Child-God Relationships, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiMini/pseuds/MagiMini
Summary: A fanfic based on what if the Prophecy was taken in a different way than what Percy, Thalia, and the others thought. What if Bianca had never died? Besides, we never found out what her powers were anyways..
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Persephone, Bianca di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade (past) (unrequited), Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Persephone/Hades (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Hidden Queen of the Dead

Bianca di Angelo was a girl left behind by her trusted friends. She held resentment against them and sought vengeance for a short while. The raven-haired girl couldn't believe her friends had deserted her, thinking she was dead. They hadn't even taken a while to search for her. 'One shall be lost in the land without rain' the prophecy said. Yet the group just came to the conclusion that she had died.

Bianca's eyes were raven and her dark brown hair was unbraided, no longer did she truly look like a Hunter of Artemis. Her messy bangs covered up her face, the rest of her wavy hair not doing much to help. Bianca di Angelo was not a hunter anymore. She was her own person, and now she had to find out what to do in this "new" life of hers.

Bianca sat up, looking down at herself. Her clothes were no longer a hunter's uniform. She was now wearing a white turtleneck with a dark brown trench coat that could be used as a dress covering it. She also had black tights on with dark brown hunting boots. She looked around and saw a woman looking down at her. She had raven hair and brown eyes. Bianca had almost thought that the woman was her mom, but then she had recalled the fact that her mother was most likely deceased. 

"Persephone?" Bianca curiously asked.

The woman had nodded. "Hello there Bianca. I see you have been left behind by your friends. You may feel betrayed, but do not immediately try to seek vengeance. I have a task for you instead."

"A task?" Bianca tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, my darling." Persephone's eyes seemed to be full of sympathy, as if she was saddened by her step-daughter being left in the dust. "You see, your father, Hades, has cherished you and so have I, but I cannot let him be aware of the fact that you are in fact alive. It's the best for your younger brother. Your "death" is a big part of his fate. I'll hide you instead, where you get to become a powerful demigod and help defeat the titans and their mother, Gaea, on the sidelines."

Bianca looked at her like the goddess was just messing around with her. Her father is Hades? That seemed unlikely. Why did she have to be hidden from her brother for his fate? He would be depressed at the news of hearing that she had died.

"Well, what else? How will I be hidden and still be able to do what's needed to defeat the titans.. and Gaea." Bianca had no real clue on who Gaea was, but if she was the titans mother, she seemed screwed.

"How I'll hide you? Oh, I'll just hide the fact that you're dead by using the Mist. I have enough power to fool even the gods with it. Speaking of which, you'll need to visit the Underworld from time to time to make it more clear that you're "dead." The goddess instructed. 

"So, that's it?"

"That's it. By the way, change that outfit soon. It won't be good in battles, rescuing demigods, ruling the dead, you get the gist."

"Ruling the dead?"

"Well, speaking of the fact that you are a daughter of Hades, I presume the dead will treat you like royalty. At least that's how it is supposed to work, especially with a certain staff." The goddess winked, letting Bianca know she had to figure out what the staff was herself.

It had been years since then. Six years, in fact. Bianca was a certified protector of the dead while in the Underworld. She usually wore a red dress with black heels, matching with her now black hair. She usually had a braid tiara in her hair because she wanted to show some tribute to the hunters. Unlike how she was in the human world, in the Underworld she had translucent skin, signaling that she was indeed a queen of the dead. The past Huntress had achieved a number of things while under disguise she had gotten from the Mist such as rescuing demigods, finding about Camp Jupiter, defeating Kronos Army, you know the usual. She had also hunted monsters around the world and even encountered some new people. Pro-tip for children of Hades: if you ever come across a guy named Magnus Chase, you can do whatever you want to him. Ghosts are fun to mess with.

Bianca had been called to the Underworld by Persephone herself. As Bianca walked down the long hall leading to the throne room, she wondered what had happened for her to call her there. The eighteen-year-old had been temporarily been in Venice, Italy to find out some information of what her short, happy childhood was like. However, when she was called down she immediately came over. 

"Lady Persephone?" The black haired teen had called.

She was greeted with the same raven haired woman who had been guarding her for a third of her life. "Hello, Bianca. It is so wonderful to see you again."

Bianca made a puzzled face. "Lady Persephone, I don't mean to sound rude.. But what was your reason to calling me to the Underworld?"

The goddess smiled, face full of pity. "The Mist is supposed to be wearing off. It is not needed for there are no serious events happening at the moment and most likely there will be none of the sort in the future of this lifetime. I had scheduled you to meet your father, Artemis, your brother, and a couple of friends in your true form. You cannot escape this fate and you are well aware of everything that has happened these past years, am I correct?"

"Yes my lady."

"Then I suppose it is time." Persephone grinned. "Hades, darling!"

A man appearing in his early 50s had entered the room. He had black hair that reached his shoulder and black eyes. He looked as if he was Bianca as an old man. The man had pale silver skin and wore purple robes. Bianca promptly knew that the man in front of her was her dad himself, Hades.

To Bianca's surprise despite the fact that Persephone had told her this years ago, Hades beamed at her. "Bianca! My favorite child, I've missed you dearly. Persephone had told me earlier today about what you've done under the Gods' radar. Although I'm not happy that I had to believe my daughter was dead for years. Welcome back sweethart."

"Thank you Lord Hades.. or well, Dad."

He nodded with a smug smile. "It's fine to call me either, though I do prefer being called Dad. It makes me feel special. I realized I have to do better at appreciating my kids to where they feel the same way ever since Nico had been heavily affected by your "death."

"Speaking of Nico, may I go visit him?"

"May you? Of course. He'd be pleased to see you again."

"Husband, dear, what about-"

"Oh don't worry Persephone, I shall make sure Bianca meets with Artemis." Hades flicked his hand and Bianca was sent to a different location. What was that location? Why, the legendary Camp Half-Blood.

The daughter of Hades should've expected a large crowd when she had dropped out of nowhere in a collared white shirt with a matching brown cardigan and skirt with white dots on it. And the star of the crowd was a sixteen-year-old boy who was damaged from everything he has been through throughout his life. It was Nico di Angelo, Bianca's younger brother. The black haired boy wore a skeleton tee with ripped black jeans, white tennis shoes and a black denim jacket. Next to him was a boy who had shaggy blonde hair, freckles that danced across his face, and blue eyes. Unlike Nico, he wore a collared rainbow color-block shirt (the queen of the dead had no idea how to describe it),a black beanie, black track shoes and washed blue jeans. Bianca had remembered seeing his face when she had brought a demigod in. She believed his name was Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend.

Then there was Chiron, smiling. "Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, daughter of Hades." 

Bianca was overwhelmed with all she had to hear. First, she got a talking from Nico (honestly deserved), but when she explained what had happened.. lets just say Nico had the urge to kill a certain goddess for not letting him near his sister. Then, she had to find out that most of her friends were either dead or at Camp Jupiter.. woo exciting she's alone with nobody expect her brother. (that was sarcasm.) Also, a girl, her name was Reyna if Bianca could remember. She was one of Nico's closest friends, and the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Bianca couldn't wait to meet her. Another girl Bianca couldn't wait to meet was Hazel Levesque, Bianca's half-sister. She was one of the praetors at Camp Jupiter along with Reyna and her boyfriend, Frank. Not to mention she had to catch up on being the leader of the Hades Cabin, meeting with the other cabin leaders, spending time with her brother and his boyfriend, etc.

Bianca had a lot to catch up on, but boy was coming back worth it. Speaking of which, she still has to meet Artemis.. 'I wonder if my dad forgot.' Bianca thought to herself. Little did she know, the virgin goddess was planning to meet with the ex-hunter when she fell asleep.


End file.
